


Side by side

by Windymon



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Big Damn Heroes, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Isle of Thunder, M/M, Psychological Trauma, World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windymon/pseuds/Windymon
Summary: Aethas carries the memories from the Purge of Dalaran with him to the Isle of Thunder, where they continue to weigh him down. Fighting side by side with someone makes him realize there's someone there to lighten the load.





	Side by side

**Author's Note:**

> Written for World of Warcraft Rare Pair Week on Tumblr. (#wow rare pair week)  
> http://manyangledone.tumblr.com/post/174236495239/world-of-warcraft-rare-pair

Aethas wasn’t sure he had truly known exhaustion before he came to the Isle of Thunder. 

This was not a weariness that came from mere physical exertion, but it combined with the fatigue brought on from the relentless sullen weather and the sort of bone-deep weariness he knew had no bodily cause. Yet, he soldiered on through it, he went to his post by the Crag and he drew what information they needed from the strange, yet deadly Saurok, before a brief return to rest and recover his mana reserves. 

The winds today had been particularly ferocious, harsh gale winds blowing the relatively mild rain from every possibly direction, so that his huddled position by the cliffs had offered no shelter at all. As the lizard creatures had been just as affected by the tempest, they had kept to their caves and hidey holes and Aethas had sent his companions back early, only lingering himself out of a sense of duty.

A commander should never be the first to abandon his post, never leave anyone behind.

He'd been forced to leave people behind in Dalaran and not a day passed when he did not think about them...when he wasn't thinking of those who had not survived at all.

The nightmares he had at first seen as a result of his own imprisonment, filled as they were with the sensation of being trapped, his magic stripped from him, leaving him with a sensation of choking which would always wake him gasping. Then the other imagery had invaded them, of familiar faces pleading with him as they were struck down, blood gushing from their mouths.

Those had been harder to dislodge once the haze of sleep had left him.

Yet, he always hoped, travelling back to Dawnseeker Promontory, that he would be so weary this time that he would be blessed with dreamless sleep. As he hoped today.

In fact, he was sorely tempted to expend some of his few mana reserves and just teleport back, so eager was he to be back in his tent, dry and relatively warm.

Whenever he and the Ranger General were at their posts at about the same time they would greet one another; Halduron had taken to stopping by on his way out to Zu'Tual and Aethas had come to reciprocate by stopping by on his way to and from Ihgaluk Crag. Therefore it was more by force of habit that he now steered himself towards the ruinous outskirts of the troll town, where he knew Halduron kept his followers hidden within the magic shield, the same sort that protected him, as well as Grand Magister Rommath by the Court of Bones. 

He had barely perceived the sound of a struggle when he felt something unpleasant run up and down his spine, the sensation that something was amiss. Aethas reached out with his arcane senses and...

Yes, that protective magical barrier was gone.

Somehow he found the reserves of energy within himself to run.

Halduron had come to treat him as a person, not like a brittle glass vase who would crumble if handled too much and he had never looked at him with pity. He’d shared hot drinks on cold days, he’d just talked, shared idle gossip with Aethas, never expecting any answer. And when Aethas had wanted to talk, he’d listened, never judging.

He’d been a friend when Aethas had come to feel friendless, and feeling like he did not deserve companionship at all.

Aethas tapped into his mana reserves and blinked.

There were bodies, and that immediately sent Aethas back to Dalaran, back to that hurried flight together with Rommath, seeing the bodies of his own people as they ran. 

 

_ “You can’t do anything for them now, you do yourself no favors by stalling, Sunreaver.” _

 

The Grand Magister’s harsh voice had been tinged with compassion, about as surprising as his presence in Dalaran had been.

As he focused he saw that many of the corpses were trolls, but any relief that sight brought him was diminished when he caught sight of Halduron, fighting in the midst of the Zandalari that were yet alive. There was red mixed in with his golden hair and he had been pushed back towards the wall of the ruins. 

Aethas could see he was fighting bravely, but the Zandalari were ferocious and there were far more of them. 

There was a brief moment when he wondered if she should teleport back and seek help, but then Halduron let out a grunt and staggered backwards another step.

There was no time.

 

_ "Hey, Sunreaver, if you're done moping for today, I'd like to show you something." _

 

Aethas blinked into range, then unleashed a quick fireball on a surprised Zandalari.

 

_ "A scout brought back one of these Skyscreamer hatchlings, it got a bit too feisty for him, but I am thinking of keeping it. What do you think?" _

 

The second Zandalari didn't have time to react until Aethas had hurled a fireblast in his face. It was a bit unsettling how much he enjoyed smelling the flesh burning on the troll's face.

 

_ "Managed to get something smuggled over from Silvermoon, interested? Don't give me that look, it's just cocoa. I'll just do without the brandy in it, while we're on duty." _

 

Now the Zandalari had realized there was a new threat in their midst. Well, Aethas was not going to leave them too much time to regroup. He cast combustion, then flamestrike, leaving nothing but charred corpses in his vicinity.

 

_ "Hey, Aethas, you didn't kill them, the Silver Covenant goons did. The ones who sent them there are the ones with blood on their hands, not you. Stop doing this to yourself." _

 

He realized his mistake when he felt himself stagger. Too much mana in too short a time, but not all Zandalari were down and he had to take advantage of this temporary confusion while they decided which of them made for an easier target, he or Halduron.

Aethas thought he would make it easier for them, by gathering the mana for a blink, right in front of Halduron.

 

_ "You know, I normally don't condone alcohol while we're here, but you haven't slept in days... Hey, hey! Easy, not the whole bottle!" _

 

One Zandalari, fireball. Step to the left, another fireball and there goes another Zandalari. Fireball and a quick fire blast took care of a third. That left one big hulking Zandalari running towards him, with a great big sword and now Aethas’ head was swimming, brain struggling to weave another spell.

 

_ "I don't know why you hide under that thing so much. Are you afraid to let people see how you really feel?" _

 

Aethas wasn't sure what possessed him to bring forth his staff, aiming it towards the approaching troll, screaming as he braced for impact.

He was forced back far enough that he hit the wall next to Halduron, blinking his eyes up at the Zandalari staring down at him with glassy eyes. The troll was very dead.

Aethas lowered his gaze and quickly saw why, the head of his staff had disappeared completely into a gaping wound in the troll's chest. A nudge and the Zandalari's body slumped over sideways, snatching the staff out of Aethas trembling hands.

"Whoa... That was... intense."

Aethas head snapped to the left and looked into Halduron's face and in his expression he saw something he had not often seen there. Amazement. 

"You were pretty incredible there, Aethas," Halduron said, slumping back against the wall, a blood stained grin on his face.

Aethas had a moment when he felt his face grow hot, but a low groan from Halduron brought him back to the seriousness of the situation at hand. Halduron was still alive, for now, but the red stain he was trying to hide with his right hand was spreading. He quickly stepped towards the dead Zandalari next to him and with a ferocious tug managed to free his staff. Rommath would have words with him about the blood and gore on it, but that wasn’t important now.

"I have to get you help!" Aethas said hurriedly as he approached Halduron, trying to assess what other injuries he might have. Not for the last time did he have to suppress a wish that he had had some training in the use of the Light.

"I'll be fine," Halduron drawled. Aethas heard the lie there, as Halduron was having trouble staying upright. And Aethas did not have the upper body strength to carry him far, certainly not now, with his head still woozy from over exerting himself. 

There was only one thing to do, his depleted mana reserves be damned.

"I'll teleport us both back now, then you'll be fine," Aethas said, grabbing hold of Halduron, close enough that he could both feel the heat from his wounds, as well as the chill in his limbs. He had to hurry.

"Are you sure?" Halduron asked, even as his eyes began to go unfocused.

"No, but I have to do this," Aethas said, forcing a smile on his face. It was only then, as he forced out the spell work that would transport them both back to safety, that he realized a Zandalari had taken his hood a while back.

When they materialized at Dawnseeker Promontory Aethas forced himself to remain awake long enough to see the priests rushing towards them, taking Halduron from his limp arms. Then he let darkness claim him.

 

Aethas could only guess at how long he’d been asleep, but the light seeping through the seams of his tent suggested daytime. It was encouraging that someone had thought to carry him here after he passed out. He dragged himself out of his cot and his fumbling hands found a mug of something or other on the small table, next to a note penned in what was undoubtedly Rommath’s immaculate handwriting.

_ “This should help replenish your mana. Don’t be so reckless next time.” _

Aethas’ still muddled mind saw no reason to question it and quickly downed the contents of the mug. It was only then, with his head somewhat cleared that he remembered with more clarity what had happened. Halduron!

He hurried out of the tent, greeted for once by an only slightly overcast sky, without any rain. A quick glance revealed the usual people milling about, and considering what had happened it was not surprising to see Rommath having a heated discussion with Lor’themar instead of being at his post. But where was Halduron?

Panic creeped up inside him, but Aethas ignored it and quickly ran towards Halduron’s tent. His mind came up with increasingly terrible scenarios in his head, while a voice in his head boomed that he’d been too late. Again. 

He forced aside the tent flap and…

Halduron was sitting on a chair, a meal set up on the table in front of him. If not for the fact that Aethas could see the bandages covering his torso beneath the blue shirt he was wearing, he would have thought the events from before had been another nightmare.

“Hey, just in time to join me for breakfast. Though it’s more of a lunch at this point, but who’s keeping track?” 

By the Light, not only was Halduron looking well, he was  _ smiling _ at him.

“The healers refuse to let me leave my tent until I’ve eaten, so how about you help me out with this?”

He must have been staring for now Halduron gave him a concerned look.

“Hey, are you alright, Aethas? They told me you passed out from mana depletion… Rommath was grumbling, but he’s always grumbling about something, am I right?”

“I’m fine!” Aethas blurted out, feeling heat spread across his face, all the way to the tips of his ears. “At least… I’m fine now.”

He wondered if Halduron would catch the unspoken sentiment there, that he was only truly alright now that he knew that they had both survived their ordeal. The quirking of Halduron’s eyebrows seemed to indicate at much.

“I should thank you, for saving my life back there," Halduron said, leaning back in his chair as he fiddled with a piece of fruit.

Halduron looked down for a second, brows drawn together, then he slowly pulled the chair away from the table, turning to face him more fully. 

“Hey, Aethas, come here.”

With heart pounding in his chest Aethas could not do anything but obey, taking small hesitant steps as he closed the distance between them. All the while he felt Halduron’s eyes on him, blue eyes filled with… something, emotions Aethas had not the courage to decipher right now.

So, when he was standing next to Halduron’s chair, one of his hands on the armrest next to Halduron’s, he continued to let the other elf guide him, as a gentle hand urge him to lean in, closer, closer until he felt Halduron’s lips on his own. 

Suddenly everything faded. The voices in his head, the anxiety that had been lodged just behind his breastbone for all this time melted away, leaving only the sensation of Halduron’s mouth, his tongue against his and the taste of him, filling Aethas mouth. There was the tang of blood, smoky tones from the tea on the table and the taste of herbs, one of which his brain supplied was a haemo-restorative plant.

Reluctantly Aethas pulled away, gazing down into Halduron’s slightly upturned face. The other elf was smiling up at him and Aethas had to force back the thought that he did not deserve this.

“Was that the thanks?” he said instead, hating how his voice trembled. “For saving you?”

“Light, no!” Halduron said, shaking his head. “I just wanted to kiss you.”

Aethas felt certain now that the color of his skin was a close match to his hair and it was taking all of his returned strength to not look away. 

“B-but...” was all he could get out, one hand gripping the armrest of Halduron’s chair tightly.

He felt Halduron gently pry his hand loose and instead envelop it in his own warm hand. There were the expected calluses on his fingers, rubbing against Aethas own, from gripping his staff.

“You have a good heart, underneath all those robes and armor," Halduron said softly. “Some might see that as a burden, but I only see strength in it. Your only flaw is that you care too much, and that’s not even a flaw at all.”

Aethas tried to close his eyes, turn away, anything, but something that had been held back for so long suddenly ruptured and now he was crying, ugly wet tears streaming down his face. Tears for all those he’d failed to save, his parents, his childhood playmates, the mages killed when Dalaran had been destroyed, his fellow Sunreavers.

And there was Halduron, pulling him down into an embrace until Aethas was sitting on his lap, his head against his shoulder as he clung to the other elf for dear life. 

When he finally pulled away Halduron was still smiling at him, gently wiping away the last of the tears with a calloused thumb. 

“There, that felt nice, didn’t it?” he said, his strong arms still resting around Aethas waist. They felt good there, nice and comforting.

Aethas nodded, using the back of one hand to wipe at one eye. 

“Now, how about we have something to eat and then we’ll head outside to see what work they’ve conjured up for us both?”

Halduron’s grin was infectious and Aethas found himself grinning in return, his head feeling light and giddy, for the first time in an eternity. The guilt and darkness wasn’t completely gone, but something had shifted inside him and he knew it was a good thing.

“I doubt they’ll let you do much of anything," Aethas said. “But I think I should at least discuss with Grand Magister Rommath about improving our shields, lest something terrible like this happens again”

“Then keep me company for a bit then," Halduron said, tracing the freckles on the side of Aethas’ face. “And when Lor’themar lets me, I’m taking you with me to Zu’Tual. You’ve been holding back on me all this time!”

Any response or objection Aethas might have had to that was quickly smothered when Halduron pulled him in for another kiss.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Eternal gratitude to Shira/Flyingllamas who helped plant this plotbunny in my head.  
> This fic would not have happened if not for her.


End file.
